1 word, 1 sentence, millions of possibilities
by InfernalFox
Summary: You give me one word. I create a 1 sentence story. Possibilities are endless
1. Chapter 1: Danny Phantom

**Hey InfernalFox here!**

 **So, today I'm sick. After reading and taking naps 4 a while, I found a very interesting idea.**

 **The first 3 words were given to me by** _The White Sage 2001_

 **The 3 words after that were given to me by** _IWriteToHideThePain_

 **7, 8 and 9 were given to me by** _NightShock5_

 **The last one was chosen by me.**

 **I wrote a rule to make this make this more interesting: each chapter is 10 sentences of a different series. I can use the same fandom twice.**

 **Hope you enjoy this! First one is Danny Phantom**

 _1\. Juxtaposition ( thank you for you words, Sage. I had to actually look it up to find the meanings) ( After Phantom Planet)_

They looked the same, but with colors invested. How couldn't she had seen this before? Was she that blind? Or was it because she could not accept that him and Phantom were one and the same?

 _2\. Albatross ( after TUE)_

Danny had promised he would always protect them. He had broken that promise. Now they were dead. If he couldn't protect them, the people who mattered most to him, he wasn't gonna protect anybody.

 _3\. Metahuman (Avengers Crossover)_

Danny was having a nice,

ghost-free day. He should have known it wasn't going to last. He was in Lancer's class, when suddenly this weird guy with a eyepatch want to talk with him and starts rambling about shields, avenging and aliens

 _4\. Smelly_

Danny didn't want to sound rude or something. But seriously, Frostbite smelled like a wet dog

 _5\. Demon ( After TUE, Gravity Falls Crossover)_

All Danny wanted was to die. His family was dead, and he didn't have anything left to live for. Then suddenly this weird Dorito shows up, talking about his family, deals and Pine Trees.

 _6\. No (After Secret Weapons)_

Danny was glad her sister said no to Vlad. He didn't know what he would do without her

 _7._ _Sphygmomanometer (I swear, they enjoy giving me hard words) (After Doctors Disorders)_

Danny had to say that he was with Tucker when it came to hospitals. After being a ghost, his blood pressure was lower than normal, so a blood-pressure measuring instrument could easily reveal his secret.

 _8\. Appendicitis_

When the doctor said the name of the sickness she had, Sam knew she was gonna die. No biggie, she would just come back

 _9._ _Myocardium_

Danny looked down. there was a knife sticking out of his chest, and it was ectoranium. He looked up. There was his parents there.

 _10\. Phantom_

It was funny, in his ghost form, He was "Phantom" but everyone saw him. As Fenton, he was the true Phantom.

 **Aaaand, there!**

 **You can give me a max of 3 words for chapter.**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Harry Potter

**Hello, InfernalFox here!**

 **So, I decided to keep doing this. That isn't much of a surprise. The surprise is that I updated this fast!**

 **So, since I got a fast response in suggestions, and I am bored, I wrote more. This time, it's Harry Potter!**

 **Number 11 was suggested by** _anoms_ **. Number 12, 13 and 14 were suggested by** Emberlynne **, who also suggested the theme.**

 **Number 15 and 16 were given to me by** _The White Sage 2001_ **. 17 and 18 were given to me by** _IWriteToHideThePain_ **. The last two were given to me by** _NightShock5_ **, who I have to put restrictions on which kind of words he can suggest. You don't wanna know.**

 **So, R &R, and enjoy!**

 **And now, to the story.**

 _Number 11: Potato (let it be said, I actually struggled with this one)_

Harry was remembering about hi a old muggle school, when he realized something.

" _How come that there has never been a food fight?_ "

 _Number 12: buried ( Post battle of Hogwarts)_

Harry numbly stared at the white tomb. " _What would you have done in my place? Could I have done anything better?_ "

 _Number 13: engraved (Post Sirius's death)_

Harry read the engravings in Sirius's tomb.

It read:

 _Here lies Sirius Black_

 _Hated by many, disowned by his own family_

 _Framed by his friend_

 _But the best godfather anyone could have asked_

 _Died defending what he believed in_

 _May he rest in peace_

 _Number 14: wards ( post battle of Hogwarts)_

Harry wondered about the wards. If the Burrow had the best wards the ministry could offer and they had been broken so easily, what good being under the ministry's protection was?

 _Number 15: Social_

Luna wasn't stupid. She knew people hated her. But she had learned a long time ago how to keep up a mask. Playing the ignorant, happy girl who doesn't have an idea of what people say at her back.

 _Number 16: anxiety_

Voldemort was _so_ close. Only one hour more, and

The-Boy-Who-Lived would be dead!

 _Number 17: map_

How did the map know where everyone was, minus the Requirement Room? Had the Marauders not found the room?

 _Number 18: wage_

So, if you could multiply food… break into houses easily….

Could you spend your whole life without working?

 _Number 19: friend_

Sometimes Harry wondered if Ron was truly his friend.

 _Number 20: member_

Cho Chang didn't show it, but she was really proud of being a member of Dumbledore's Army

 **Aaand... Done!**

 **I really hope you enjoy this guys. I really enjoy your suggestions**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kingdom Hearts

**Hey guys, InfernalFox here!**

 **So, I have been writing a lot lately.** _ **Writing**_ **not necessarily posting it. But, don't worry, i'm working on a lot of long-term stories, and I wanna have a lot of pre-written chapters for that, and a clear timeline.**

 **Number 21, 22 and 23 are my own words. 24, 25 and 26 were given to me by** Kiri Kaitou Clover **. 27 and 28 were given to me by** IWriteToHideThePain **and 29 and 30 were given to me by** The White Sage 2001 **.**

 **btw I will make one-shots of this if some1 asks. Or even full stories.**

 **And now, to the Story.**

 _Number 21: Obsession_

Anti-Sora growled. She was his. No one else! The princess belonged to him and _only_ to him. He wasn't gonna let any of the _others_ get her. Her heart belonged to him

 _Number 22: Sleep_

Don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep. Don-

It doesn't matter, the nightmares will still come

 _Number 23: Pain_

Sometimes it was hard to carry all that pain around

 _Number 24: Shattered_

He felt like someone had just smashed his heart. Shattered. Memories and chains passed through his head, promises and friendships vanishing. Who was he? What was his name? She saw a blonde girl looking afraid before he crumpled into the ground and fell unconscious.

 _Number 25: Memories_

And his memories slipped through his fingers, until all he had left was the wisps of a name and those golden eyes and white hair

 _Number 26: Empty_

No matter how many hearts they collected, the Nobodies would always feel empty

 _Number 27: Darkness_

In the Mark of Mastery test, Light fell into Darkness...

 _Number 28: Light_

After that Mark of Mastery test, Riku felt like they had lost their light

 _Number 29: Keychain_

Sora looked at the keychain in his hand. It had a metalis S shape, and he instantly knew the name

 _Void Gear_

 _Number 30: AkuRoku ( I swear Sage….)_

Axel had decided to google himself up.

Five minutes later, he threw up.

 **Aaand…. done!**

 **It took me a while, but I finished this thing. I am now working on the second chapter of "** _Lost Phantoms_ **" Review and make suggestions!**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


End file.
